Mothers
by Tetsuni
Summary: [Complete]Various characters and their mothers. Written in honour of Mother's Day. Chapter 9: Epilogue
1. Laughs and smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Athrun Zala and Lenore Zala -Laughs and smiles **

"Ma…ma…"

Lenore Zala gasped and her eyes sparkled brightly and excitedly. "Patrick! He spoke! He spoke!"

Patrick Zala rushed over to Lenore side with the same sparkle in his eyes.

Lenore continued on to say, "He said mama! He even pointed to me! To think he is only five months old!"

The sparkle left Patrick's eyes. "Great, Lenore dear." Patrick spoke with a frown and an edge in his voice. Lenore sensed his dissatisfied and asked him, "What's wrong? Are you not happy he begins to learn to speak?"

"Yes, I am happy he spoke but he was supposed to say 'Mother' and not 'mama'." Patrick looked at his son disappointedly.

Lenore looked at Patrick disapprovingly. "Look Patrick! He is still young. We can teach the child slowly." Lenore reasoned. Patrick looked at Athrun's innocent face. He gave a deep sigh and nodded his head slowly.

Not knowing what the situation was, the innocent Athrun turned to look at his father with all smiles.

Suddenly without warning, Athrun burst out laughing childishly. Patrick was taken aback. Lenore looked at Athrun for a moment before giving a laugh too. She passed the infant to Patrick. Patrick carried the infant tenderly and lovingly while giving a soft laugh himself.

Athrun tilted his head and looked at his parents confusedly while both parents smiled gently and happily at him.

_That day happened to be Mother's Day. To Lenore Zala, that was the greatest gift a son could give her, especially Athrun Zala. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: A brief moment for Athrun and his mother.

This short one-shot is written for my mother. Happy Mother's Day!

As for why I chose Athrun: That's not only him I am going to write. There's more to come (If I can manage)!

Reviews!


	2. Unforgettable Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Yzak Joule and Ezalia Joule- Unforgettable Day**

A nine years old boy stood before a flower shop. He had been standing there the whole afternoon staring intensely at the different kind of flowers.

The shopkeeper and her assistants had been trying to offer their help for the past hour but being Yzak Joule, he refusing their help is a very common sight. Even from very young, his arrogant and cold behavior was what others despised yet afraid of.

At last, he seemed to have decided what flower to buy. He strolled over to the shopkeeper and smirked proudly. "I want a bouquet of rose." He ordered. The shopkeeper glanced at Yzak briefly and scampered away.

After paying money, Yzak walked out of the shop and strolled lazily back home. He looked at what he had now. He had a Mother's Day card, a gift wrapped nicely with a plain navy blue wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon tied around it and a bouquet of rose that he had just bought.

"That should be enough." Yzak thought.

He reached his home soon. Yzak opened the house door to find a silence house greeting him. He sighed. Sir Joule and Ezalia Joule had not yet reached home, probably still in a meeting. He stared at the house for a minute, almost not wanting to believe this home was his.

Yzak sighed again and closed the door behind him. _It was Mother's Day! Can't she just take a rest and learn to appreciate this day meant for mother? _Yzak shook his head and went to place the things held in his hand on the dinning table.

"I might as well cook dinner for them." Yzak mumbled.

* * *

Ezalia looked at the time and yawned tiredly. The meeting had turned out longer than she expected. Sir Joule drove the car into their driveway. "You go in first. I'll park the car." Sir Joule told Ezalia. Sir Joule then tapped his chin "Oh Ezalia?" She turned to look at him, "Yes?" 

Sir Joule cringed, "Nope, nothing. I don't seem to remember what I was going to tell you. Nevermind." Ezalia nodded slightly and went into the house.

The house was lighted. Ezalia found Yzak sleeping soundly, his head lay on his crisscross hands on the table. Ezalia smiled at his son tiredly. She turned her gaze towards the dinner on the table. The dishes on the table had turned cold. Ezalia stared at the dishes pitifully. It was rarely that his son cooked and she could not eat it piping hot.

Then it struck her that he should be in bed by now. Why would he be lying here?

Something on the other side of the table caught her attention. It was a bouquet of roses. Roses were her favorites. She went over and picked up the bouquet of roses. Something white sticks out of the roses. She pulled it out to find a card with Yzak's neat handwriting,

_To Ezalia Joule, dearest mother _

_Happy Mother's Day! _

_Yzak Joule, your son. _

"Mother's Day?" Ezalia looked at the card confusedly. Her eyes traveled to the calendar hanged on the wall.

She gasped, "I had forgotten today is Mother's Day!"

Her exclaim woke up Yzak. "W-what!" Yzak's head shot up and his eyes rested on his mother. "Mother? You are back?" Yzak yawned tiredly. Her mother's eyes unwillingly brimmed up with touched tears.

She enveloped his son in a big hug, which she normally would not do. Yzak, to say, was so surprised he nearly fell off the chair but his mother held him firmly. Sir Joule was also just coming in himself when he remembered what he was going to tell his wife. He was going to tell her today is Mother's Day. "Oh Ezalia, I remember what I was going to tell you now."

Both mother and son turned to look at Sir Joule. Sir Joule in returned, stared at the hugging mother and son, then he turned to look at the flowers and present. A smile crept up onto his face. "Well, I think you already know."

_That night, after warming up the dishes, the Joule family settled down to have supper. Happiness clearly shown on everyone's face, especially on Ezalia Joule.

* * *

_

A/N: Though not very long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to write about Dearka first but somehow Yzak turned up to be first. Guess he can't lose to Athrun, huh?

I want to thank my first five reviewers:

**daisukiasu'n'caga,**** cloudedge, ritachi, yumi-chocoluver, mitsura**

And those who had read my stories.

Reviews please!


	3. Embrace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lacus Clyne and Lady Clyne-Embrace**

The fourteen years old pink princess stood in front of the civilians, anyone who like to hear her sing. That day was Mother's Day yet Lacus did not have the chance to celebrate with her mother. "This song is dedicated to my dear mother in heaven." She said, only hoping that her mother, Lady Clyne, could hear her singing from here.

_**A smile that has been hard to find **_

_**Yet it is surprisingly fragile **_

_Your smile meant everything to me, mother. I hope to see it again. _

_**That one mistake **_

_**Caused your heart to break **_

_I am sorry mother, if I ever made you sad. _

_**Loved ones have turned into star lights **_

_**With a courage to travel beyond the vast universe **_

_**To the place where stars rest **_

_**I send my regards to you. **_

_I hope to be able to fly. So that mother, I could fly up into the sky to find you. _

_**No matter when **_

_**I'll always be by your side **_

_**Chasing away your loneliness **_

_**With the warmth of my embrace **_

_That's what you always told me mother. I hope to be in your embrace again. _

_**Though you are far away **_

_**I know we'll meet again someday **_

_**Silently **_

_I believe it, mother. _

Lacus finished the last word with a single tear falling. The people, especially mothers and children, who presented out there listening to Lacus's song cried silently for they were very touched.

Loud cheers and applauses came from the people. Lacus looked at the azure clear sky. There, stood a shadow of Lady Clyne smiling, her pink hair just like Lacus swayed with the wind. Lacus was shocked for a moment but then smiled back and Lady Clyne disappeared into the sky. She stared at the sky for awhile and she went down the stage.

"Lacus." Someone called.

Lacus looked up and found Siegel Clyne looking at her, smiling.

"Father?"

"You saw that, didn't you?" Siegel asked her.

Lacus smiled and nodded. Suddenly Siegel held Lacus in an embrace. Lacus was surprised, "Father?"

Siegel pulled away and said, "Your mother appeared in my dream yesterday. She told me to hug you for her after you finished this song." Lacus smiled and nodded again, "Oh, father." Lacus hugged Siegel.

Lady Clyne looked at them from heaven smiling happily.

_People remembered this song and whenever they heard this song. They would remember this song was for Lady Clyne.

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Grandma in heaven and my the other Grandmother who stillalive.

**Thank you.**

**animeboy-12**: Thank you very much. Yeah, I love her alot. But sorry, I decided to dedicate this chapter to my Grandmothers though.

**Mew Tatsu**: Thanks! I am happy thatyou think so!

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**: Glad you love it. Maybe I made too big a deal about it.

**AiryFaerieAriel**: Thank you! I also like to go to Fanfiction when I am very moody.

**i Mel-chan i**: Thanks! I think thatwritinga youngerYzak might be easier than a older Yzak.

**Dark Saviour 1st**: Thank you! Glad you think so!

**ritachi**: Thanks for reading and reviewing again! I know the feeling of loss of words when reviewing. But I am glad you reviewed anyway.

**yumi-chocoluver**: Thank you for reading and reviewing again! I think it's just they didn't had the chance to express their love for their mother.

**athrunxcags**: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Lonely Athrun Zala**: Thankies!Yep! Yzak is very cute! lol

**thousandbirds**:Thankies! Glad you love it!

**Ice-Dragon21**: Thanks! It just came to me when writing these two chapters.

**Black Magician Girl3**: Thankies! Hope you like this chapter!

A/N: Will you review again?


	4. Flowers

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Chapter 4: Dearka Elsman and Mrs. Elsman- Flowers **

"Dearka!"

An eleven years old boy looked up from his book. He was revising for his test later on and he was pretty annoyed by the interruption. But his irritation was subsided when he saw his best friend, Yzak, came his way.

"What are you doing?" Yzak patted Dearka on the back with a smirk.

Dearka gave him a smirk back. "Nothing. I was just revising." Dearka went back to his book. "So?"

"So what?" Yzak questioned.

"Why did you call me for?"

"It's nothing actually. I was just wondering what you going to give your mother this year." Yzak replied.

Dearka looked up from his book and tapped his chin. "Well, actually I had not thought of it."

Yzak quirked an eyebrow. "Next week is Mother's Day and you are telling me you had not thought of it?"

Dearka grinned sheepishly, "Nope." Dearka looked at Yzak, "Then what are you going to give your mum?"

"The usual. Bouquet of Roses, card and a present."

"Oh. Then maybe I'll give her some special thing."

Briefly after Dearka spoke the school bell rang. The loud ringing of the school bell cut their conversation.

For some moments, Dearka stared at Yzak blankly, feeling that he had missed out something. Then he remembered. "Oh no! I have not finished revising!" His face seemed to pale instantly.

As they went back to their classroom, Dearka flipped through the book's chapters like mad. He had not forgotten about Mother's Day gift but right now, he had to get the test's matter right or else there would be no Mother's Day to talk about.

* * *

The next day at art class, Dearka's teacher taught the students how to fold flowers with the stem and leaves, using wasted cloths and paper. Dearka was totally confused with it while Yzak made it swiftly and beautifully.

"How did you do it!" Dearka exclaimed upon seeing Yzak's beautiful work.

"Do what?"

"That flower thingy!"

"It's nothing."

Then that's when Dearka had the idea of what to give to his mum. He made Yzak stayed back at school to teach him how to do the flower. Yzak agreed.

Later, Yzak immediately regretted it. He was practically going to pull out his hair teaching Dearka.

After days of practicing, with Yzak growing irritated occasionally and very snappy, Dearka finally got the hang of it.

Just before the day of Mother's Day, Dearka made the most colorful bouquet of flowers ever seen.

Tad Elsman brought Dearka and Mrs. Elsman out to have dinner. Dearka was grinning all the way to the restaurant. To say the least, Dearka was very proud of his artwork and could not wait to give it to his mother.

He waited till they were at the restaurant then he passed the bouquet of flowers to her, "Happy Mother's Day, mum!" Dearka said with a huge grin.

Mrs. Elsman was elated. "Oh thank you, Dearka!" She hugged Dearka. Her eyes filled with crystal tears. She wiped them away and said, "So that's what you are working on when you stayed back late at school and late at night!" Dearka nodded and grinned happily.

Tad Elsman looked from mother to son and son to mother. Then his gaze traveled to the bouquet of roses he was going to give Mrs. Elsman, "Well, I guess real flowers can't be compared a hand-made flowers." He joined in their conversation.

_That night, of all the people in the restaurant, the Elsman family had the happiest smiles on their faces.

* * *

_

A/N: I guess I still can continue to write these even after Mother's Day. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I was never cut out for humor type of story so I am sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I just could not write Dearka to be funny.

Sometimes my standards of writing will drop so I would be glad if you will point it out to me if that happens. If you didn't know how to tell me, you can don't review the chapter to show that.

Lastly, I want to thanks these reviewers for reviewing the last chapter,

**phoenix-aerith, thousandbirds, bladebreakers, ritachi, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, kopakanuvafan20, i Mel-chan i, Lacus18 andyumi-chocoluver.**


	5. Separate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny -Separate **

**Chapter 5-Cagalli Hibiki, Kira Hibiki and Via Hibiki- **

_Perhaps there was a time when they could spend some times together. _

_Moments before the cruel break up of the once peaceful family. _

The pair of two-years-old twin walked into their big garden hand in hand with their parents following slowly behind them.

A coordinator and a natural. It seemed impossible for them to be twin. Yet it was true. For their parents, Ulen Hibiki and Via Hibiki were astute geneticists.

The boy being the ultimate coordinator and yet he was very shy. He had been the first to be able to talk and walk which was expected and his sister, a natural was not one who gave in easily and who's so stubborn, she was determined not to lose to his brother. She also learned to walk and talk shortly after Kira.

Their parents were elated, especially Via Hibiki. Just like any mothers, she was happy her children learned things so much faster than the other children.

Ulen and Via settled down contently under a tree watching Kira and Cagalli played in a field of flowers. Kira weaved a flower crown and placed it on Cagalli's head. Cagalli happily accepted it and weaved one for Kira.

"Aren't they clever?" Via said happily.

"Yes, they are. They are our children." Ulen replied while he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, pulling Via against him.

The twin giggled filled the air. They had weaved so many flower crowns for each other that their little head could hardly hold it.

Kira and Cagalli looked at their parents with all smiles and they nodded at each other. They each took a crown and went to where their parents were. Cagalli held out the flower crown to Ulen, "Papa! For you!" Kira held one to Via, "Mama. For you."

Ulen and Via gladly took it and put it over their head. Ulen scooped both Kira and Cagalli up and swung both of them in the air playfully. Kira's and Cagalli's childish laughter filled the air. Ulen and Via joined in their laughter. They fell into the flower beds childishly.

_That was the first and the last time the Hibiki family played together. Those were the happiest moments for the Hibiki family. That day happened to be Mother's Day. It was one of Via's most happy days. _

They were living in peace, until one day the military sent a letter to them to say that they were going to take Kira away, if they refused, they would take him away by force.

"Ulen! What are we going to do!" Via asked in panic.

"We had to bring the children away." Ulen said solemnly.

"But where!"

"To our friends, Uzumi and Haruma."

"There are both of them. Which one should we hand the kids to?"

"We are separating them."

"Why?" Via asked.

"If we don't, we'll put both of our friends and children in danger." Ulen replied.

So it was decided that Cagalli was to go to Uzumi Nara Athha and Kira to Haruma Yamato.

Their friends had agreed to adopt them and that was the last they saw of Ulen and Via. They were killed in a collapsed of their house when the military bombed their home.

Cagalli and Kira were separated. "They are never to meet." Those were the last words of Ulen and Via.

_The day that they were separated was Mother's Day. To Via, that was the most painful day of her life. Via only hope that her children would live safely and happily. And that, her wish came true.

* * *

_

A/N: Are you satisfied? Unhappy? Upset? Anyway, please review to show me your opinions. Please tell me if I had done badly.

**_Thank you these reviewers for reviewing the last chapter! _**

****

**bladebreakers**, **animeboy-12**, **Mew Tatsu**, **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**, **yumi-chocoluver**, **thousandbirds**, **Lacus18**.


	6. I am your father as well as your mother

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny **

A/N: I don't think Uzumi Nara Athha has a wife so I don't think writing that he has one is a good idea. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Cagalli Yula Athha and Uzumi Nara Athha- I am your father, as well as your mother. **

After adopting Cagalli, Uzumi Nara Athha had given her a maiden name, Yula. From that day on, she was Cagalli Yula Athha.

In fear of Cagalli remembering her former family, Uzumi had altered her memories.

Uzumi had absolutely no idea what to do with a four-years-old girl when he first got her. He was a leader. He treated his people as his children but he had no idea of how to really take care of a child. Still, he had to, for he had promised Cagalli's parents, Ulen and Via Hibiki.

Uzumi was a busy person so he had put the child in the care of a nanny, Mona. There was one night that imprinted deeply in his mind.

Uzumi was late from meetings and works. Actually, it was half of that reason he was late. Another reason was that it was Mother's Day and he didn't want Cagalli to come and question about her mother.

* * *

He remembered last year when they first celebrated Mother's Day for Mona, Cagalli had asked him suddenly in the middle of the celebration why she did not have a mummy like the other children. Uzumi nearly spit out the soup he was drinking.

He later thought about it and think if he told her she was dead, Cagalli wouldn't understand so told her that her mother had gone to heaven, where she was very happy. Cagalli didn't understand. If her mother had been happy at where she was, why would she not bring Cagalli and himself along with her? Uzumi had told her that her mother could not bring her for heaven because that wasn't where they should go now.

Cagalli had nodded to show she understood but the next day, she started about with the mummy's business again. Cagalli had even insisted Uzumi bring her to heaven to see her mother. It had taken a long time for Uzumi to dissuade Cagalli.

Ever since, Uzumi promised himself he's not going to celebrate Mother's Day with Cagalli again.

* * *

Yet that very night, a year after that he promised himself, Cagalli wanted to celebrate Mother's Day again.

It was very late when he finally reached home. A five-years-old Cagalli was in her bed pretending to sleep while waiting for her father. Her eyelids were beginning to droop but each time she managed to keep them wide open again.

When she heard the unlocking of the door, she immediately leaped up, careful not to wake up Mona who was sound asleep beside her bed but she doubt that she could had wake her up anyway. But nevertheless, she crept silently out of the room.

Uzumi was very weary as he unlocked his door. All the servants in the house were sound asleep. Nothing stirred in the house and all were silent. That's what he thought when he suddenly saw a flash of blonde passed his tired eyes. Uzumi rubbed his eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair who surprisingly looked like his Cagalli.

Yeah, Cagalli.

Pause.

Cagalli.

Cagalli.

More pause as it struck him.

_CAGALLI! _He howled in his mind.

"Hello father." Cagalli said with a smile.

Uzumi calmed himself down. "Cagalli, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Father, are you forgetting something?"

"What is it?" Uzumi asked while in his heart he knew this was coming.

_"Mother's Day, Father." _Uzumi thought.

"Mother's Day, Father." Cagalli said.

_"I knew it."_ Uzumi thought as he mentally slapped his forehead.

"Cagalli, it's late. Your father needs to work tomorrow. Next time." Uzumi sighed.

"No."

What?" Uzumi nearly lost his footings.

"No." Cagalli insisted stubbornly.

"Please. Next time, Cagalli."

Uzumi looked at his pouting child. "No." Cagalli's eyes threatened to water.

Uzumi sighed again. "Oh right then. What do you want?" He gave in.

"Take me to see mummy's…"

"I thought I explained to you."

"…grave." Cagalli finished as though Uzumi hasn't said anything.

He stared blindly at her and he nearly gaped. How did she know? She was only five! As though reading his thought, Cagalli said. "Mona told and explained to me."

_What! _

"What did she told you?" Uzumi asked.

"Mona said that mummy is in heaven and if Cagalli has anything to tell her she had to go to mummy's grave and said it out. That way, mummy would be able to hear it. Though she cannot reply to Cagalli." He told Uzumi in a breath.

Uzumi nodded and decided to drive her over to his mother's grave. He couldn't let Cagalli know Via Hibiki was her natural mother so he decided to drive over to _his mother's_ grave instead. Cagalli didn't now that he was still single and she wouldn't have known even if he explained to her. Uzumi put a sweater on Cagalli and they went off.

When they reached there, Uzumi carried Cagalli in his arms and he brought her over to his mother's also Cagalli's currently grandmother's grave.

He put down Cagalli and let her walked over to her grandmother's grave.

* * *

After that,Uzumi drove themhome and Cagalli had fallen asleep on the journey back. Just now at the grveyard,Cagalli had simply stared at the gravestone and said two simple sentences. _I love you, mother. Happy always. _

_She had helped me say it to my mother._ Uzumi thought.

Uzumi wondered what would happen when Cagalli grew up.

He thought he might tell the truth to her one day when she grew up.

Maybe.

How will she react?

But now, Uzumi didn't want to ponder too much on these.

He carried the sleeping Cagalli out of the car and into her bedroom as they reached their house.

_For now_, he thought.

_I am Cagalli's father as well as her mother.

* * *

_

A/N:Yeah,_ **for now** _I am too tired to say anything except

_**Review please! **_


	7. Together forever and ever

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Kira Yamato and Caridad Yamato- Together forever and ever **

It's been two years since Kira was in the care of the Yamato couple. They had no child of their own and treated Kira like their blood-related son. Just like Uzumi, they were afraid he might remember his real family and they had altered his memories.

Kira had been so young at that time, even if they did not alter his memories, he might have forgotten them. It was just some precautions at that time. The Yamato though happy they had a son, they knew Kira would question them when he grew up. Why did they make him into a coordinator? They dreaded that very much for they had no idea why his natural parents had done so. They had no answer for that question.

"Kira." Caridad called out gently from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" A five-years-old Kira replied her while continue his drawings.

"Had you get ready for the things you need for the beach tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay then, it's late. Go to sleep." She spoke and came out of the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" Kira frantically finished his drawings.

"Now, Kira! Or else you will be too tired tomorrow."

"Okay!" Kira spurned on his feet and quickly swiped his drawings out of her mother's sight and ran to his room before his mother could ask what he was doing.

The Yamato family was going to celebrate Mother's Day at the beach the next day. Kira was elated and he had planned what he was going to give his mother for Mother's Day.

"Torii!" A mechanical bird flew to his head and settled in between his hair when Kira came into the room.

Kira giggled and mockingly chided the mechanical bird, "Stop it! We had to sleep now or else mummy will scold!" He settled in his bed and Torii beside him and both of them fell into a blissful sleep.

Haruma and Caridad went into Kira's room. Light snore from Kira greeted them. A smile found its way up onto their faces. Caridad went over to his bed and brushed his bangs backward and kissed gently on his forehead. "Night." Both parents whispered to him before switching off the room's light and went to sleep themselves.

The next day came and the Yamato family packed their things into their car. On the way, both Kira and Haruma had that secret smile on their face.

"What?" Caridad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Haruma whistled innocently while Kira pretended to play with Torii.

_"This pair of father and son must have something up their sleeves."_ Caridad thought.

In no time, they reached the beach. The sight of the beautiful sea made Caridad forget about the suspicious on the father and son. Kira too was attracted by the sea. He shouted gleefully and ran towards the sea with much gusto.

There were lots of people by the beach and the Yamato couple settled down in a quiet corner and watched their son played by the sea with Torii. Kira turned his head and looked at his parents. He ran towards them and grabbed his mother's hand, "Come on, mum! Let's play!"

Caridad smiled and stood up and followed her son to the sea. "You too, dad!" Kira shouted to Haruma. Haruma gave a smirk and went over to them. They played enthusiastically, with some water fights and imitating marine animals.

Soon, all of them were tired out. They went back to where their belongings were and took their lunches and naps.

Happy times passed quickly. Evening had fallen and they watched the sunset. Their face was tainted ember caused by the sun. Ember was not Kira's favorite color but something about this color warmed his heart. Something tugged at his heart and mind when he thought of this color like a memory he had forgotten long ago.

After the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Kira suddenly remembered his gift and reached for his bag. He searched frantically for the gift.

"What are you looking for?" Caridad asked.

"This!" Kira found the gift and passed it to Caridad.

Caridad took the gift from Kira curiously. It was kind of a book, some papers stringed with a red ribbon. The cover page was written,

_To my dearest Mother, Caridad Yamato _

_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! _

_With love, _

_Your son, Kira Yamato _

She flipped open the book. The first page was a sketch of her in an apron. Below it was written, _My hardworking mother. _

Haruma peeked over curiously as Caridad flipped to the second page. This page was a sketching of Haruma and her, hand in hand. Her eyes filled with crystal tears as she read the words below it, _Dad's beautiful wife._

The third page was a sketching of the Yamato family with a simple sentence, _My happy family_. The last page was a sketching of sunset scenery and the Yamato watching it, just like just now. Caridad's tears fell on the words, _Together forever and ever_.

"Forever and ever." She sobbed happily and held Kira in an embrace. Haruma joined in their hugging.

Kira smiled proudly at her mother, "Do you like it, Mum?

"Yes, thank you." She smiled back and wiped her tears.

"Here's a gift for you, dear." Haruma fished out a wrapped present and presented it to her. Caridad gladly took it and teased Haruma, "I am not your mother!"

Haruma chuckled and said, "Oh no, you're my beautiful wife."

Caridad blushed slightly and she pecked on Haruma's cheek. "Thank you!"

_That night, the Yamato family slept peacefully and blissfully through the night with a smile plastered on each of their face. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do! 'Cause I had a great time writing this chapter.

Thank you!

**Mew Tatsu, Black Magician Girl3, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, thousandbirds, bladebreakers, Lacus18 **

For reviewing last chapter!

**Review please! **


	8. Best gift ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny **

**Chapter 8: Miriallia Haww and Mrs. Haww- Best gift ever**

Morning sunlight streamed in from the gaps between the blue curtains covering the window. The light tickled fifteen-years-old Miriallia Haww's eyelids and she unwillingly opened her eyes. No sooner, the alarm clock beside her bed set off and gave a terrible shriek of ringing. She pushed the button off and pulled herself up for a brand new day.

It was the weekend and Miriallia was going to buy Mother's Day gift for Mrs. Haw. She pulled apart the curtains and immediately shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight of a summer morning. She changed herself out of her pajamas into a set of outdoor clothes.

As she went down to the kitchen, she found her mother and father already eating breakfast.

"Morning, Dad! Morning, Mum!" Miriallia greeted them brightly.

Mrs. Haww flashed a warm smile and Mr. Haww gave her a grin. "Morning, Mir." They spoke in unison.

Miriallia took her seat and finished her breakfast quickly and shot out of the house after she bid her parents goodbye.

* * *

Miriallia walked into her favorite shop and browsed through sets of Mother's Day's gifts displaying in the shop. 

She liked those gifts but somehow, she didn't think that those gifts were suitable for her mother. She scanned through some more and found that she still could not find a right one.

Her favorite shopkeeper went towards her direction, "Hello, Miriallia. How can I help you?" The shopkeeper asked politely. The shopkeeper, in her mid-thirties, was a nice person and was always kind to her customers. Miriallia was one of her usual customers.

"Yes. I wanted to buy one present for my Mum but I couldn't find anything suitable for her."

"Had you looked through everything?"

Miriallia gave a nod and looked at her worriedly. The shopkeeper gave her a warm smile and said, "Don't you worry! I had a book which might solve your problem." She walked away to the counter. She reached behind the counter and pulled an average-sized book out. She passed it to Miriallia.

Miriallia looked at the shopkeeper and turned her gaze on the book. It was a book on handiwork for a perfect present. She flipped through the pages. Each page filled her with awe and excitement. "Thank you! How much does it cost?" Miriallia was filled with gratitude when the shopkeeper said this was a gift for her. She thanked her profusely and went hope gleefully.

* * *

When Miriallia reached home, her father had gone to work and her mother had gone shopping for dinner. She went up to her bedroom and went through each page slowly and carefully. 

After for some time, she finally found one that she thought it might be a wonderful gift for her mother. Miriallia reached for her drawer and took out stacks of photo albums. She took out twelve photos of herself, her mother and her father, and lined them up neatly on her study table.

She took out thirteen papers and on the first paper; she wrote a year on top and below it, 'Calendar'.

Miriallia was going to do a calendar for her mother. She saw no point in doing a calendar for this year and she thought it would be better to do one for next year. After decorating the cover page, she continued to finish up with the rest of the twelve months.

The next week was Mother's Day. By then, Miriallia had finished doing the calendar. They went to the park to celebrate Mother's Day. Just the three of them, they prepared lunch and went there for a picnic.

When they reached the park, they settled down under a shady tree. Miriallia brought the gift wrapped nicely in her bag. They were about to eat when Mr. Haww suddenly stood up and said he would be back in a moment. Before he went, he winked at Miriallia and she gave him one back, oblivious to Mrs. Haww.

Mrs. Haww looked confusedly at Mr. Haww retreating back and asked, "Where is he going?" Miriallia shrugged and took out all food from the basket.

Mr. Haww came back with a big square box. He smiled and passed the box to Miriallia. Mrs. Haww asked, "What is it?"

Mr. Haww's grin broadened and said, "Oh, you'll see." Miriallia smiled and opened the box slowly, revealing a big cake with 'Happy Mother's Day' written on it.

A smile found its way up onto Mrs. Haww's face. She looked at Mr. Haww to Miriallia and gave each of them an embrace. "Thank you!" They set the cake down and began to feast on their food.

At the end, Miriallia took out the gift and gave it to Mrs. Haww. "Thank you, Mir!" She gave her another hug. There were other families in the park and Miriallia swore the smile on Mrs. Haww's face was the happiest and brightest of them all.

* * *

That night, Miriallia was about to get into bed when there's a knock at her door. "Come in!" She called. Mrs. Haww went into her room. 

"Mum?"

Mrs. Haww gave her a smile and went over to her. Miriallia make way for her mother to sit beside her. "What is it, mum?"

"I opened your gift. It's really beautiful. Thank you." Mrs. Haww said.

"Mum, you already thanked me." Miriallia smiled happily.

"But that was not the best gift I ever received." Miriallia's face nearly fell sharply at Mrs. Haww's comment when Mrs. Haww quickly added, "You, Miriallia, was the best gift I ever received."

Miriallia smiled happily with touched tears falling. She embraced Mrs. Haww and whispered, "Likewise, Mum. Likewise."

_That night, both of them fell into a blissful sleep with a smile lingering on their face the whole night.

* * *

_

A/N: Honestly speaking, I don't really like this chapter. I didn't think it was as good as the other chapters.

This is probably the last chapter. I think I would add an epilogue at the end. I am sorry if you think I would add Gundam Seed Destiny characters in this fic. There are two reasons I would not. Firstly, I think I had run out all inspiration on this fic. Secondly, I don't really like GSD. The characters are just fine but the way GSD had shown, it had spoilt everything.

Anyway, these are just my thoughts.

**Please review! **


	9. Epilogue

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**Epilogue  **

_When they are twenty… _

_- _

_- _

Athrun, holding a bouquet of carnations, went to his Mother's grave. He kneeled before it and smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, Mother." He laid down the bouquet of carnations. He stayed silent for a few moments before he suddenly said, "…Ma…ma." Athrun looked awkward at his outburst and he looked around to see if anyone heard him. Finding no one, he sighed. Somehow, he could feel his father looking disapprovingly at him and his mother smiling at him. Athrun did not know where that comes from. He felt that, that single word, 'Mama' made his mother's day. Athrun just knew it from somewhere in his memories.

* * *

"Dearka!"

Yzak, holding a bouquet of roses and a gift in his hands, looked irritably at Dearka, "Are you done yet!"

Dearka looked up from the flowers to Yzak's annoyed face, "I'll be done soon!" He said and turned back to the display of flowers, tapping his chin, wondering what flower he should buy for his mother.

Yzak had agreed to buy flowers and gifts with Dearka and now, he clearly regretted it. Yzak had waited three hours for him to choose the right flowers.

In the end, he chose to have a mixture of carnations, daisies and roses. "Finally!" Yzak said when he saw Dearka walking out of the flower shop. Dearka grinned apologetically. "Let's go." Dearka said and they walked together to the grave of Mrs. Elsman.

"Hello Mum! I have come to see you." Dearka laid down the colorful mixture of flowers. "Remember when I am eleven-years-old? I also gave you a colorful bouquet of flowers." He grinned. Dearka turned to Yzak and said, "Why don't you go home first? I want to stay longer a bit."

Yzak nodded and went off, knowing that Dearka needed some time alone.

Yzak turned around a corner and saw a familiar brown-haired girl kneeling in front of a grave. He went nearer and saw someone he never expected.

"Shiho?"

Shiho turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Yzak's curious face. Her eyes widened and her face tinted slightly pink. "Yzak? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I accompanied Dearka here." Yzak replied. "And you?"

"Well, I am here to wish my mother a 'Happy Mother's Day." Shiho replied back, nodding to the tome stone in front of her.

"Oh…" For once Yzak was at a loss of words.

A pregnant silent fell in between them. Then Yzak suddenly asked something he normally wouldn't ask. "You…Do you want to come home with me? To celebrate Mother's Day with my mother and me, I mean."

Shiho looked up, clearly surprised. Yzak turned to the other direction, blocking his slightly flushed face from her view. "I mean, if you don't want that's okay." He said.

"I want…" Came Shiho's shy reply. "If it's okay with you."

Yzak spurned around to look at Shiho's slightly blushing smiling face and he smiled.

* * *

Dearka stayed there, felling into a trace after Yzak went off. He sat down and stared at his mother's grave after what seemed like hours when a voice pulled him out of his trace.

"Dearka?" A familiar feminine voice called.

Dearka turned around surprised to see Miriallia looking at him. "Milly!" He said.

Miriallia had remembered that Dearka told her that he was going to visit his mother's grave and she had went over to find him.

Miriallia shifted her gaze from Dearka to the tombstone in front of him. "This is your mother, Dearka?" Miriallia asked. Dearka looked back and replied, "Yeah."

Like a normal thing he would do, he pulled Miriallia down and placed her on his lap.

"Hey!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Just for a moment." He said and placed his head in the crook of Miriallia's neck.

Miriallia's stiff body relaxed and let him laid there. If normally he did that, she would surely push him away but today was a special occasion.

"Miriallia…" He mumbled in between her hair.

"What?"

"Would you marry me?"

"WHAT!" She shot up and spurned around to face him.

"Would you marry me?" Dearka grinned and took something out from his pocket.

"Are you serious!" She said, feeling shock yet a tad happy.

"Yes, I am. I was meaning to give you this earlier but I didn't have the guts to do so." His face turned a bit flushed. He opened his hands to reveal a tiny red velvet box. Dearka opened it and a beautiful ring was in it.

Miriallia searched her boyfriend's expression for signs of joking but there were no signs of it even though he was grinning.

After what seemed like hours Miriallia replied, "Yes, I will." She looked at Dearka, smiling happily, eyes brimming with tears. Dearka grin turned so wide it could almost touch his ears. He jumped up and slid the ring in her finger. He hugged her, the scent of her showered hair filling his senses.

Then Dearka suddenly shouted, "Mum! I had got myself a wife!" He carried her bridal style and playfully swung her around. Their happiness clearly shown on their faces.

* * *

The evening sunlight spread over the graveyard, tainting there ember. Kira and Lacus walked to Lady Clyne resting place. "Kira, you go ahead. I'll go by myself now." Lacus told Kira.

Kira smiled and said, "Oh right then. I'll pick you up later."

Kira walked to his Mother's grave. He turned around a sharp corner when he bummed into someone. Both of them fell down onto the grass.

"Ouch! You idiot! Didn't you see where you are going!" A feminine voice shouted.

Kira blinked at the familiar voice and saw who he bummed into. "Cagalli!"

Cagalli stood up and saw the 'idiot' who she had bummed into. "KIRA!" She hollered upon seeing him. "What are you doing here!"

"Umm…Visiting Mother's grave?" He smiled sheepishly at her.

Cagalli looked at Kira and offered him a hand. Kira took it and pulled himself up. Then, Cagalli saw what's he was holding.

"You brought mother a flower crown?" Her eyes softened. Kira nodded and looked at the flower crown in his hand and he saw the flower crown in Cagalli's hand too, "You brought one too?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "How come you thought to bring a flower crown instead of a bouquet of flowers?" Cagalli asked.

"I thought mother might like it." Kira answered and smiled at his twin sister.

"Me too." Cagalli told him.

Kira offered her his hand. Cagalli took it and they went there hand in hand. _Just like that time when they were two-years-old.

* * *

_

When night was falling, Kira bid Cagalli goodbye and he went to fetch Lacus. Cagalli went to the grave of Lady Athha. She did what she did when she was five-years-old.

A navy blue-haired man passed there and he stopped his pace when he saw the Orb princess. "Cagalli." He called her.

Cagalli turned around and saw Athrun smiling face. She smiled back and they went home together.

"Let's have dinner together." said Athrun.

"Okay! I'll cook today!" Cagalli replied.

"Well, let's hope you don't set the kitchen on fire first." Athrun chuckled silently and ran off.

"What did you say!" She chased after the chuckling Athrun. She still had a smile on her face.

* * *

Lacus was waiting for Kira. When she saw him, she smiled and called him, "Kira."

Kira smiled back at the pink-haired princess and went to her side.

"What are we having tonight?" Kira asked.

"How about chicken stew?" Lacus asked.

"Sounds great!"

_Mothers had brought those couples together, happily ever after! _

**END **

A/N: The end of the story 'Mothers'. I hope you like it.

**Review please! **


End file.
